La vida de un estudiante
by Wynter.Defensora de sakuma11
Summary: Como es la vida en la secundaría para los adolescentes, esta historia se enfocará como viven su secundaría los chicos de IE, junto a nuevos amigos, como es mas allá de las clases y sus practicas, en un nuevo año lleno de sorpresas, sus aventuras, enemistades, peleas, alegrías, amigos, etc...no mas OC
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa, acá vengo yo, si yo, nuevamente con uno de mis fic, acá una historia al mayor estilo wynter!...bueno esta vez no tengo mucho que decir dejo mis aclaraciones y sin mas el capitulo!... hasta el final de la historia chicos**

**Aclaraciones: Se aceptarán Oc, al final la ficha **

**: la trama de la historia es salida de mi rara y loca cabeza**

**: los personajes de IE no me pertenecen **

**: solo los Oc de Brittany y Luka **

**Capitulo 1**

**Las nuevas estudiantes**

* * *

><p>-Habrán intercambios estudiantiles-se escuchaba la voz del director- el gobierno con gobiernos extrajeron acorto un intercambio entre culturas, los jóvenes serán transferidos a diferentes colegios en el país.<p>

-Creen que eso sea buena idea-dijo Sakuma serio

-No lo se, pero de todos modos ya tomaron la decisión -dijo Kidou

-y parece que tendremos que soportar intrusos este año-dijo Fudou

-Entonces seremos una de las escuelas-Llegaba Genda donde estaba el grupo-Bueno habrá que darles la bienvenida

* * *

><p>-Se quedarán este año en el país, se integrarán como estudiantes en los diferentes institutos-dijo Natsumi leyendo una notificación entregada<p>

-este año sera muy diferente-dijo Goenji

-sera genial, nuevos miembros para el equipo-decía emocionado Endou

-no sabes ni que tipo de gente sera- dijo Someoka

-si no te emociones aun Endou aun debemos saber quienes son-dijo Shirou

* * *

><p>-Muy bien preparen todo, en 3 días comenzarán a venir los nuevos estudiantes-dijo una mujer bastante mayor<p>

-Estaremos lista para entonces-dijo una mujer que se veía mas joven que ella

-Entonces informe a los estudiantes que seremos parte de los intercambios-dijo La señora

* * *

><p>-El intercambio, se dará en tres días los estudiantes que serán llamados a continuación son los representantes por el país -<p>

Esto mismo se repetía en diferentes secundarías de diferentes partes del mundo, esta noticia ya era esperada hace bastante así que por fin acababan la incertidumbre con respecto al tema.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno si se que no explique mucho, perooooo espero que el siguiente capitulo si resuelva todas sus dudas. Y pues como ven esta sera la vida de los estudiantes de secundaria de IE, como es la vida de un joven, acá veremos desafíos, enemistades, amistad, amor, hermandad, compañerismo, peleas, aventuras, muchas cosas que espero disfruten.<strong>

**bueno a como dije aceptaré Oc, normal en mis fic eso, **

**-aceptaré tanto chicos como chicas **

**-ustedes pueden tomar pareja si quieren no es necesario **

**-acepto máximo 2 oc por autor**

**-No hagan descripción muy larga. **

**Ficha: **

**Nombre: **

**Apellido:**

**Nacionalidad:**

**Edad(15-17):**

**Personalidad:**

**Descripción:**

**Pareja: (Opcional si quieren bueno si no también, menos Genda, natsumi y suzuno)**

**Rival para su pareja: **

**Instituto: ( Puede ser cualquiera de la serie de todo IE, también estará el instituto sacado de mi mente) (Del que vienen y al cual irán)**

**Historia: **

**Vestimenta:( normal, pijama, disfraz, formal)**

**Extra: **

**Eso es todo se que esta larga, y gracias, espero que se animen a participar **


	2. Las estudiantes de intercambio

**Hola bueno acá yo con la continuación de esta nueva historia, bueno como ya saben este es un fic de una relativa secundaría "normal"...o un fic ¨normal¨...ahora también gracias por el apoyo y dejar sus fichas nuevamente. Y para quienes me dijeron, lo se también amo mi User, es bello *...* XD...y bueno pues antes las aclaraciones y les dejo un nuevo capitulo.**

**Aclaración 1: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece **

**Aclaración 2: La trama salio de mi loca cabeza!...**

**Aclaración 3: Solo los Oc de Brittany y Luka me pertenecen el resto a sus respectivos autores que aclarare al final del capitulo. **

**sin mas acá les dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Capitulo 2 **

**Los estudiantes de intercambio**

* * *

><p>-Vancouver, Canadá-<p>

-El intercambio se dará en tres días, los alumnos nombrados serán los representantes de Canadá-dijo un hombre bastante mayor

-Ellos harán una representación del ICB-dijo una joven junto al señor

-Vivirán y estudiaran en Japón un año como parte del intercambio -dijo de nuevo el señor- los siguientes estudiantes irán al intercambio

-Brittany Thiers-dijo la mujer- el nombre de tu nuevo instituto es Teikoku

-Luka Kozlov-dijo ahora el señor- el nombre de tu nuevo instituto es Raimond-sorprendiendo al chico

-Y por ultimo Shizen Murakami- iras al mismo instituto que Brittany

-Chicos en tres días, en el siguiente documento están la información necesaria por favor en tres días nos veremos, pueden retirarse -dijo la mujer con calma

-Iremos a diferentes institutos-dijo con expresión mientras salían de la dirección una chica de cabello rojizo a la mitad de la espalda rizado, dos mechones que caen a cada lado de su rostro y un flequillo desigual al lado izquierda, la chica es de tez pálida, sus ojos grandes y de un color azul eléctrico, con largas pestañas, sus labios delgados y de tono rosado, de figura esbelta y estatura normal.

-No te preocupes por lo que entiendo compartiremos casa los que somos de un mismo país-dijo una chica de Cabello castaño, lacio con capas, hasta la mitad de la espalda. Flequillo del lado izquierdo hasta la nariz. Hermosos ojos verde agua, tez blanca y estatura normal.

-No te preocupes estaré bien y tendrás a Shizen así que no estarán solas ninguna -dijo un chico de cabello rubio a la altura del cuello, alborotado un flequillo que cae al lado derecho de su rostro también alborotado, tez blanca, ojos verdes esmeralda, alto y de cuerpo atlético.

-Seguro ademas así nos sentiremos mejor al entrar en un lugar nuevo-dijo mas tranquila la pelirroja

-veras como todo sale bien Brittany- dijo la chica de cabello castaño

-Eso espero, lo importante es como ustedes dicen estaremos juntos en casa, gracias Shizen, a ti también Luka-con una pequeña sonrisa la chica

* * *

><p>- Santiago, Chile -<p>

-Muy señorita usted sera nuestra representante por el país debe dar lo mejor de usted-dijo una mujer de apenas unos 35 años

-Seguro, que si, pondré en alto nuestro instituto-dijo con una sonrisa

-Kote Tamiko, ti seras la representante de chile ya que solo iras tu, compartirás tu hogar con chicos que solo vaya un representante por país, tu instituto Raimond -dijo la mujer

-Seguro no habrá problema, todo saldrá bien-dijo la chica, ella tiene estatura normal, los ojos de diferente color el derecho era azul y el izquierdo era color dorado el cual cubre con un mechón de cabello su cabello llegaba hasta debajo de los muslos color azul eléctrico hasta la mitad de la espalda luego era de color Calipso y al final verde como el agua su piel era trigueña pero no tan oscura como la normal era más clara tenía el cuerpo bien desarrollado.

* * *

><p>-L.A, Estados unidos-<p>

-Señorita Kaina, espero de lo mejor de usted y una buena representación del instituto-dijo un señor de unos 40 años

-Si, seguro, si teme que sea igual que acá no se preocupe pondré en alto el nombre del colegio-dijo la chica

-Charli Kaina, eso espero si no cuando regrese confié en mi palabra que mejor sera que no regrese-dijo el señor con seriedad

-Ya le dije me portare bien-dijo riendo la chica, ella es de estatura normal, su cabello es abajo de los hombros liso, su flequillo es desigual y cae al lado derecho de su rostro de un color café claro, ojos grandes de color grises, un cuerpo bien desarrollado, de tez blanca, sus labios carnosos de color rosado.

-se va en tres días, compartirá casa con los que igual que usted vaya solo una persona en representación-dijo el hombre-su instituto Teikoku

* * *

><p>-París, Francia-<p>

-Estan aquí porque fueron escogidos para la representación del instituto-dijo una mujer de tez blanca- cursarán como intercambio un año, su nuevo instituto es Raimond-

-Pondremos en alto sin duda el nombre de nuestro instituto-dijo la chica sonriendo,Es de cabello rubio largo hasta las caderas y rizado. Tiene ojos verdes y su piel es muy blanca. Sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor.. A simple vista pareciera una muñequita de porcelana.

-Jóvenes Dubois, espero mucho de ustedes, ellos informaran cada mes, como van y comportamiento de los estudiantes de intercambio-dijo la mujer con seriedad

-sin duda, nos comportaremos y no se preocupe conocemos todo lo conocemos sobre el intercambio dijo sonriendo el chico,un chico rubio,su cabello es semilargo y alborotado, de ojos azules, piel clara y alto. Usa lentes, siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Muy bien entonces les deseo lo mejor, suerte en este camino chicos-dijo la mujer sonriendo

* * *

><p>-Italia...-<p>

-Muy bien, Roció Darkbloom, y Eliot Woltiwa-decía el director de su instituto

-Viajaremos en tres días, estaremos en el intercambio y nos desea mucha suerte-dijo con aburrimiento un chico de cabello rubio y ondulado. De largo hasta el final de la nuca y suele despeinarlo para que se vea. Ojos azules casi zafiros, la gente suele perderce en su mirada solo por ese color. Su piel esta un poco bronceada y su sonrisa blanca resalta a la distancia. Sus musculos estan bien formados

-Joven Eliot, espero su representación del instituto no me traiga ningún problema en verdad-dijo el director

-No se preocupe director yo cuidare de que se comporte-dijo Roció una chica de cabello castaño atado en dos coletas que caen hasta la cintura, y dos mechones que caen a cada lado de su rostro, ojos color chocolate, piel blanca, estatura normal, figura esbelta.

-Confió en usted señorita Darkbloom-dijo el hombre-ahora su instituto sera Teikoku, así como dije antes espero un buen comportamiento, en tres días viajaran

* * *

><p>-Tres días después- ciudad de Inazuma -<p>

-Bienvenidos jóvenes al país yo soy Emi Fuchida, ella es Tamara Crawford y Dante silva-dijo Emi

-estarán como estudiantes de intercambió por un año-dijo Tamara una joven de cabello arriba de los hombros de tez blanca, ojos cafés, y buen cuerpo.

-Compartirán casa con los que vengan de su mismo país-dijo Dante, un chico de tez morena, ojos verdes, cabello castaño

-Los institutos entre ustedes varían, ustedes son el primer grupo de diferentes partes del mundo que se ubicara-dijo Emi

-Antes de llevarlos a sus casas, los llevaremos a sus institutos-dijo Tamara- por ahora nos dividiremos

-Los siguientes alumnos son de Raimond vendrán conmigo y Emi-dijo Dante- Elizabeth y Alfred Dubois, Luka Kozlov y Kote Tamiko

-En Teikoku están, Shizen Murakami, Roció Darkbloom, Eliot Woltiwa, Brittan Thiers, Charlie Kaina-dijo Tamara

Cada grupo subió a sus respectivos recorridos donde serían llevados a sus nuevos institutos por el próximo año.

* * *

><p>- Raimond-<p>

-Natsumi, eston son los chicos de intercambió recibe los y ayudarlos lo mas posible en su integración hoy conocerán el colegio, mañana se integraran como alumnos mas -dijo el padre de la chica

-si no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso-dijo con una sonrisa la chica en ese momento golpearon la puerta

-son ellos, aquí comienza tu trabajo-dijo el hombre, poco después la chica salió de la oficina encontrando se con el grupo de chicos

-Muy bien Emi, Dante, gracias por traerlos hasta aquí- dijo con calma la chica-Yo soy Natsumi Raimond, les mostraré las instalaciones del instituto y si necesitan cualquier cosa no duden en acudir a mi- la chica miro a cada uno de los estudiantes al ver los se detuvo en una persona que la dejo muy sorprendida pero lo disimulo lo mejor que pudo.

* * *

><p>-Teikoku-<p>

-Entonces eso es todo-dijo un hombre con de tez morena y alto-te deseo lo mejor en tu traslado y que tengas éxito

-Gracias seguro que sera un mejor comienzo-dijo la chica al voltear para irse pudo ver un grupo de al parecer nuevos alumnos, simplemente salió del lugar con rapidez.

-Bienvenidos a Teikoku jóvenes-dijo el hombre-cualquier cosa que necesiten podrán contar conmigo y espero que el tiempo que estén aquí sea lo mas agradable para ustedes- dijo el hombre sonriendo

-les mostraré el instituto y después serán llevados a casa supongo están muy cansados-dijo Tamara

-así que estos son-dijo un chico mirando a los nuevos estudiantes que les mostraban el colegio

-veremos que tanto le dura la alegría-dijo un chico al lado de el

-No sera por mucho, ya pronto van a querer regresar- dijo el primero

ambos sonrieron con malicia, sin dejar de ver al grupo de chicos que caminaban tranquilamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno es todo por hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado y en el próximo capitulo muchas sorpresas, bueno sin mas ultimas aclaraciones y me despido.<strong>

**Aclaración 1: Aun falta la aparición de últimos Oc así que no piense que los olvide **

**-Los OC de Brittany Thiers, Luka Kozlov y Charlie Kaina me pertenecen **

**-Los Oc de Alfred y Elizabeth Dubois- le pertenecen a Haruhi-nya **

**-Oc de Kote Tamiko pertenece a 7**

**-Roció Darkbloom y Eliot Woltiwa pertenecen a Rox Siniestra**

**-Oc, Shizen Murakami pertenece a Juni H-G**

**Avances: **

**-Bienvenidos chicos- dijo un chico con una sonrisa**

**-¿Que así reciben a todos?-dijo molesta Charlie, mirando lo que le habían hecho a una de sus compañeras**

**-La próxima eres tu que esto aun no acaba-dijo el otro chico**

**...**

**-¿Que te crees que haces?-dijo molesta Natsumi **

**-dijiste que si necesitaba algo te avisará ¿no?, eso hago-dijo sonriendo el chico **

**-no seas idiota-con molestia la chica -tu no me conoces ni yo ati, entendido **

**eso es todo por hoy, se despide Wynter!**


	3. Primer día

**Hey, hey, hey, tal como prometí, acá mi aparición actualizando pronto, vengo con un nuevo capitulo pero sin mucho que decir así que solo diré:**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece!...**

**Los únicos Oc que me pertenecen son Briitany, Luka y Charli, el resto le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores...**

**La trama es una idea salida de mi cabeza **

**Y sin mas, entonces creo que comenzaré con un nuevo capitulo para esta historia, que lo disfruten!...**

**CAPITULO 3 **

**Comenzando de nuevo!...**

* * *

><p>Bajaba rápidamente las escalera una pelirroja, se le había hecho un poco tarde y aun no había comido nada, se dirigió con rapidez a la cocina, ahí se encontró a Luka y Shizen comiendo tranquilamente.<p>

-Parece que te has quedado dormida-dijo Luka riendo

-No pudieron despertarme-contesto con mala cara la chica

-No te enojes ademas solo debes comer, tomar tus cosas-dijo Shizen sonriendo

-Y arreglar su desastre de cabello-Termino luka riendo

-Jajaja, no tiene nada de divertido ademas lo arreglo rápido -dijo la chica sirviendo su desayuno

-Iré con ustedes, las casas son relativamente cerca, ademas me tengo que encontrar con el resto de gente de Raimond-dijo Luka

-Si ademas quedamos de encontrarnos todos antes de irnos-dijo Shizen esta vez

-Creo que unirán mas gente en este grupo-dijo Brittany

-Espero que a Raimond-dijo Luka

-Para eso tendremos que esperar así que mientras a comenzar con esto-dijo Shizen

Pronto las dos chicas ya estuvieron listas, Brittany arregló su cabello, shizen termino de arreglarse y se fueron de la casa, donde se encontraría sería en la ultima casa, la que estaba mas cerca al camino de sus institutos, la casa perteneciente a los Franceses, ya todos estaban afuera solo los esperaban a ellos.

-Se han dilatado-dijo Roció

-Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí -dijo Brittany

-Antes de todo presentarnos no-dijo Eliot esta vez-mi nombre es Eliot Woltiwa, ella es Roció Darkbloom-dijo el chico señalando a la chica

-Yo soy Alfred Dubois-dijo el rubio- y ella es mi hermana Elizabeth Dubois

-Yo soy Shizen Murakami-dijo la chica de cabello castaño

-Yo soy Luka Kozlov y ella es mi prima Brittany Thiers-dijo el chico

-Kote tamiko -dijo la de cabello azul

-Y para acabar esto yo Charlie kaina-dijo la de ojos grises

-Entonces Elizabeth, Alfred y Kote, sera mejor irnos ya que llegaremos tarde-dijo Luka

-Entonces nos vemos luego chicos-dijo Alfred, despidiéndose del resto

-Shizen cuento contigo que no haga de las suyas-dijo Luka a su amiga

-Seguro haré lo que pueda-contesto la chica, poco después los de raimond ya se habían ido, solo quedaban los de Teikoku

-¿Que sección les ha tocado chicas?-dijo Shizen

-Hey acá hay un macho, pecho peludo, no solo chicas-dijo Eliot ofendido

-Muy bien macho, pecho peludo-dijo la chica riendo-¿A que año vas también?

-Yo quede en segundo B -dijo Eliot

-Quedaste conmigo-dijo Roció

-Charlie ¿Vas a segundo también?-pregunto Shizen la chica asintió

-Bueno entonces, yo voy a Tercero quede en Tercero A, si necesitan cualquier cosa chicos-dijo Shizen

-Yo quede en Segundo C-dijo Charlie

-estamos juntas entonces-dijo Brittany

-Sera mejor movernos ya o llegaremos muy tarde-dijo eliot

* * *

><p>-RAIMOND -<p>

-Alfred y yo vamos tercero-dijo Elizabeth -yo estoy en Tercero A y tu Alfred

-En el B -dijo el chico a lo que su hermana se miro un poco triste-no te preocupes estarás bien y estaré pendiente de ti

-seguro que si AL-dijo la chica sonriendo

-yo voy a segundo, estoy en el C-dijo el de ojos verdes-¿ y tu Kota?

-Estamos juntos Luka-dijo la chica

-Bien por ustedes-dijo Alfred, mientras caminaban-aun falta un poco para iniciar sentémonos un rato

-Si así podremos conocernos-dijo Elizabeth, pronto encontraron un lugar y se sentaron un rato

-Buen el instituto no esta mal-dijo Kota -pero no me siento en casa

-Yo sin duda extraño estar en mi instituto -dijo esta vez Luka

-creo que a todos nos pasa igual-esta vez Elizabeth- Mi conducta y calificaciones siempre fueron buenas así que me mandaron al intercambio yo vengo de Francia -dijo la chica

-Yo he vivido mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos el ultimo año me traslade a Francia para intentar ser parte del intercambio y pasar mas con mi hermana, dijo Alfred sonriendo- y ustedes?

-Yo nací en Rusia, pero toda mi vida prácticamente he vivido en Canadá, a mi me mandaron por que fue su mejor idea para tener un año tranquilo en el instituto-dijo Luka sonriendo

-con que orgullo lo dices-dijo Alfred

-Creo que no me quieren en mi colegio-dijo Luka

-Así parece, y pues yo soy de Chile, y técnicamente a mi me mandaron por la misma razón que Elizabeth dar una buena representación-dijo sonriendo Kote

En ese momento pasaron tres chicos por donde estaban y uno de ellos no pudo evitar quedarse embobado por Elizabeth, aunque fue rápido no pudo dejar de ver a la chica y se miraba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejías, la chica solo pudo sonreír ante eso aunque esperaba encontrarlo seguido por ahí.

-sera mejor entrar ya chicos-dijo Kote- si no de verdad se nos hará tarde

Todos entraron, Alfred y Elizabeth se dirigieron a tercero, sus secciones estaban seguidas, así que esperaban que todo saliera bien ambos hermanos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus secciones.

-3B-

-Muy bien jóvenes hagan silencio y por favor dejen me hablar-dijo molesto el hombre-por fin, Hoy ingresaron los nuevos estudiantes, los de intercambio y acá quedo uno de ellos, adelante Joven

Poco después entro el chico, de inmediato todas la chicas comenzaron a murmurar cosas o quedaban viendo le, mientras los chicos lo miraban con molestia, otros hacían comentario de que tipo de chico sería, y donde vendrían.

-Por favor preséntense-dijo El profesor

-Muy bien, mucho gusto a todos, soy estudiante de intercambio, vengo de Francia, me llamo Alfred Dubois, tengo 17 años y espero nos llevemos bien-termino con una sonrisa

-Muy bien siéntese por allá joven Dubois-dijo el profesor señalando el lugar, el lugar de Alfred era al final de la hilera junto a la ventana que daba hacía el pasillo

-3A-

-Muy bien jóvenes como ya sabían habrán estudiantes de intercambio este año, uno de ellos será su compañero espero traten bien y reciban bien, adelante-dijo la maestra

-Buenos días-dijo Elizabeth al entrar, todos en la sección la miraban fijamente, los chicos por lo linda que era y las chicas por llamar la atención de la mayoría ahí, por su parte ella se sentía extraña de tantas miradas sobre ella.

-Preséntese por favor-dijo la maestra

-Buenos días, yo soy Elizabeth Dubois, soy estudiante de intercambio de Francia, espero nos podamos llevar bien-dijo la chica sonriendo

-bienvenida señorita Dubois, ubíquese en el lugar libre al final de la hilera-dijo la maestra, el lugar de Elizabeth era de penúltima, junto a la ventana que dejaba ver las canchas de educación física y al parecer quien estaba tras de ella ese día aun no llegaba.

-2A-

-Al parecer ya han integrado a los de intercambio-dijo Fuyuka

-Si has visto a los chicos que guapos son-dijo Rika-pero sin duda como el no hay otro

-Ya te enamoraste Rika-dijo riendo Fuyuka

-Pero es que lo has visto era tan guapo, dicen que viene de Francia, creo que esta en tercero-dijo Rika con tristeza

-Ya con ese tema tan temprano, no le veo lo extraordinario ha que vengan los de intercambio solo son alumnos mas-dijo Suzuno aburrido de tanto escuchar el tema

-Dicen que el resto fueron integrado a Teikoku, pero vendrán mas grupos a otros institutos-dijo Rika

-ya dejen ese tema todos hablan de eso-dijo Yamino sentando se detrás de Rika

-Chicos por favor guarden silencio-dijo la maestra entrando -hoy entrará una nueva alumna ella se transfirió, pero pasa y preséntate por favor -dijo la mujer poco después entro la chica

-Soy Yugata Kobayashi, vengo de Teikoku por motivos personales fui transferida a Raimond-dijo sin mas la chica, ella es unachica de un cabello corto que va cayendo hasta un poco más arriba de su pecho. Siendo excesivamente laceo, teñido en un temblante color negro con un brillo singular. El cual tiene peinado con un flequillo hacia el lado derecho que llega a la altura de sus ojos donde tiene una leve abertura que hace que dos de sus mechones vayan hacia lados contrarios. Este va cayendo con crines disparejos; quebrantes y de diferentes largos en un corte a capas desiguales, que terminan en dos mechones que sobresalen por debajo; que le da un toque despeinado y claramente rebelde. Posee unos grandes ojos de un intenso tono escarlata, del cual se distingue un brillo inusual. Es de una altura considerable y de un cuerpo bien delineado conforme a su parejo desarrollo, y de estos rasgos en contacto con su piel un tanto morena a tono color vainilla

-bienvenida Yugata, por favor siéntate al lado de Yamino-dijo la maestra, el chico miro fijamente a Yugata y ella entendió que era el dirigiendo se a su lugar

-2A-

-Valla entonces esos son los nuevos estudiantes-dijo Goenj- no se porque se impresionan tanto solo son estudiante mas

-La verdad que la rubia era muy hermosa-dij Kazemaru aun pensando en ese momento-

-en verdad esas dos chicas eran bellisimas-dijo Hiroto

-baaaaah, ustedes tan rápido se enamoraron-dijo Goenji

-va cuando te pase algo así lo mismo diremos-dijo Kazemaru esta vez

-eso jamas le pasara al gran Goenji-dijo el chico

-si ya lo veremos -dijo Hiroto con mala cara

-2C-

-Muy bien jóvenes como bien, saben se integraran alumnos de intercambio en nuestra sección tendremos a dos de ellos, por favor pasen jóvenes-dijo el profesor

Tanto Kota como Luka entraron, Kota antes que Luka ambos chicos con una sonrisa- por favor jóvenes preséntense

-Soy Kota Tamiko, estudiante de intercambio de Chile, espero nos llevemos bien -dijo la chica animada

-Bienvenida Kota, siéntate al lado de Fubuki por favor -dijo la maestra señalando su lugar, la chica de inmediato obedeció

-¿Que hace el aquí?-dijo para si misma Natsumi

-Natsumi pasa algo-pregunto Haruna preocupada atrás de ella

-no es nada, solo pensaba en voz alta-dijo Natsumi, a su lado esta Rean ella miraba fijamente al chico desde que entro

-Soy Luka Kozlov, vengo de intercambio con Canadá, espero nos llevemos bien-dijo el chico

-Bienvenido Luka, te sentaras adelante de An Haisuke -dijo la maestra, señalando a la chica, el miro a la chica al lado que era natsumi y la miraba fijamente hasta que llego a su lugar, dejo su mochila en el piso y se sentó.

-Idiota-dijo Natsumi lo suficiente alto para que la escuchara, el al oírla no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hola, soy An Haisuke, me llaman Rean-saludo la chica al rubio, que volteo a verla

-Mucho gusto An, creo que ya conoces mi nombre -dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Hola, soy Shirou Fubuki un gusto Kote-dijo Fubuki a la chica a su lado

-El gusto es mio Fubuki-sonrió la chica

Las clases en Raimond comenzaban a ser todo aburrido, mucho ya estaban durmiendo, otros contaban a que hora el reloj daba la hora del recreo, la verdad el tiempo parecía ir muy lento.

* * *

><p>Mientras en- Teikoku-<p>

Las horas habían pasado muy rápido, ya era la hora de recreo en Teikoku cinco chicos se reunían, en uno de los espacios menos recorridos en Teikoku.

-Maldición ha sido un día muy largo-dijo Roció

-En verdad espero terminé pronto, estoy cansada, cambió de horario, nueva escuela, nueva gente molesta, es todo-dijo irritada Brittany

-No te estas sofocando muy rápido Brittany-dijo Charlie con tranquila

-No en verdad tiene razón también estoy muy cansada-dijo Shizen apoyando a Brittany

-No puedo creer aun faltan 3 horas de clases antes de volver a casa-dijo con molestia Eliot

-Y falta poco para entrar ya-dijo Shizen -sera mejor volver ya

Todos se pusieron en camino, decidieron ir a dejar a Shizen que estaba en tercero, que de inmediato fue llamada por un grupo de chicas se despidieron de ella y siguieron su camino, a segundo.

-Vamos a su sección chicas-dijo eliot a Charlie y Brittany

-Bien vamos es la siguiente sección-dijo esta vez Brittany, al entrar a la sección a diferencia de lo que esperaban en la mitad de la sección estaban un grupo de chicos, uno de ellos era de la sección el resto pertenecían a otras. Los cuatro jóvenes entraron sin ponerles mucha atención y se dirigieron al lugar de Brittany al final de la hilera junto a la venta que permitía ver las canchas de educación física. A diferencia de ellos el otro grupo si les miraban de vez en cuando.

-Es molesto-dijo Roció

-dos de ellos están con nosotros -dijo en tono bajo Eliot

-si era de imaginarse, pero ya que mas da yo solo quiero que acabe este día e ir a dormir-dijo con pereza Brittany

Al celular de los cuatros chicos llego un mensaje, cosa que sorprendió a los cuatro, Charlie miraba un poco sorprendida el mensaje pero a la vez con alegría.

-Si señor-dijo con alegría la chica un poco alto-nueva compañera, nueva compañera para mi

-Tanto te emociona-dijo Roció riendo por la actitud de la chica

-Es una casa muy grande para dos personas, ademas hay mas países que solo enviaron una representación Kote y yo no nos sentiremos solas-dijo Charlie sonriendo

-Los otros dos son de la misma nacionalidad-dijo Brittany -Austria

-¿Donde creen que los ubiquen?-dijo Eliot

-Eso es obvio irán a Raimond, dudo que los ubiquen aquí-dijo Roció

-lo importante es que habrán mas en casa-dijo Charlie sonriente

-Oye Charlie-se escucho una voz desde el otro grupo la chica cambió su expresión a una de seriedad mirando a quien la llamo-

-¿Que?-dijo con mala cara la chica

-Ten han dicho que eres muy ruidosa -dijo Fudou

-Te he dicho que no me importa-con la misma expresión de molestia

-Pesada-dijo Fudou

-Idiota-dijo esta vez Charlie

-Fudou ya-dijo un chico de rastas a su amigo

El chico no dijo nada pero ambos se dedicaron una mirada de odio, Kidou miro a la chica y dijo algo antes de irse.

-Oye, no mantengas esa actitud mucho tiempo acá no estas en casa, las cosas son muy diferente, mejor tenga cuidado-dijo el chico para irse con dos de sus amigos dejando confuso a los otros dos chicos.

Poco después comenzaron nuevamente las clases y acabo el recreo, Roció y Eliot regresaron a su sección, ganando se una mirada un tanto indescifrable del chico que anteriormente le había advertido.

* * *

><p>Ya eran casi las una, ya las clases habían acabado, y los jóvenes ya estaban en su mayoría en sus casa, en un parque se encontraba de pie un chico rubio de cabello desordenados mirando el cielo, esperaba a que alguien llegara pero ese alguien comenzaba a tardar en llegar.<p>

-Ya era hora que apareciera, para ¿que querías que viniera?-dijo el chico volteando a ver a la persona que esperaba

-Luka, tu sabes muy bien que quería hablar-dijo una chica mirando con enojo al chico

-No, ¿para que? natsumi-dijo con una sonrisa el chico acercando se a ella

-¿Que te crees que haces?-dijo la chica molesta

-dijiste que si necesitaba algo te dijeran, ¿no?, eso hago-dijo el chico a centímetros de su cara- se acerco al oído de la chica y menciono con una sonrisa-ahora necesito algo

-No seas Idiota-dijo la chica apartando la de ella- Luka, tu no me conoces ni yo a ti, entendido

-No, ¿porque?-dijo el chico confuso

-No estoy bromeando, solo actúa así y no digas nada-dijo la chica con seriedad, el chico la miro confundido, Natsumi volteo y se fue del lugar

-No la entiendo-susurro para si mismo el chico

* * *

><p>Aeropuerto ...1.20 PM<p>

-Bienvenidos chicos les deseamos una buena estadía en el país que sera su nuevo hogar por este año-dijo Emi

-Daniel y Sayori D'Angelo -dijo Dante-compartirán casa al ser de una misma nacionalidad

-Mientras tu Christa compartirás con un grupo que al igual que tu mandaron solo un representante por su país-dijo Emi

-esta bien-dijo christa de manera cortante

-muy bien chicas entonces por favor vallamos ya a su nuevo hogar,descanse por hoy y mañana se integraran a sus nuevos institutos-dijo Tamara

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo por hoy, y pues antes aclaraciones antes de irme <strong>

**Primero: El sistema que usaré es el mismo que en mi país d año**

**segundo: Oc, Yugata Kobayashi pertenece a Auroxx G. Hernandess**

**Los Oc, Daniel y Sayori -pertenecen a Fan **

**Oc, Christa pertenece a TatiaOtaku **

**y pues para finalizar los avances y me despediré.**

**-Bienvenidas chicas-dijo un chico con una sonrisa**

**-¿que así reciben a todos?-mirando lo que le hacían a Brittany ,Charlie **

**-La próxima eres tu que esto aun no acaba-dijo el otro chico **

**-Hey, idiota te parece conocida-grito Brittany al chico **

**-deja eso ahí ****estúpida-dijo el chico -suelta eso ya mismo **

**-¿Quieres que lo suelte pero claro?-dijo la chica sonriendo mientras lo dejaba caer **

**Es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!...**


	4. La primer semana

**Hoooola!...Bueno hoy mi imaginación no da mucho para una gran introducción así que aclaraciones y nos vamos con el capitulo.**

**Aclaraciones: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece **

**la trama es una idea salida de mi loca mente **

**y solo los oc de Charlie, Britt y Luka me pertenecen el resto a sus respectivas autoras **

**Sin mas gracias por el apoyo y espero que disfruten este próximo capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 4 **

**LA BIENVENIDA - La Primer Semana**

* * *

><p>Caminaban hacía Teikoku, Seis jóvenes, cinco chicas y un chico, una de ella caminaba un poco alejada con respecto a la platicaba que llevaban el resto de jóvenes.<p>

-Han pasado ya dos días desde que paso la advertencia -dijo Eliot con seriedad

-Si hasta al momento no ha pasado nada si -dijo Shizen

-No se confíen han estado muy raros todos ahí-dijo esta vez Roció

-Las miradas son muy extrañas-dijo Charlie -pero bueno, Oye Christa no sabemos mucho de ti

- y tampoco hay mucho que deban saber-dijo la chica cortante, ella una chicaestatura promedio, con un cuerpo moldeado con curvas notorias y figura menuda, pecho redondo y firme, los hombros pequeños y delicados y la cintura estrecha en conjunto con las anchas caderas, de rasgos aristócratas, las cejas perfiladas y delgadas con una naricilla pequeña y algo respingona,pálida,cabello negro azulado, liso hasta los glúteos, con un flequillo apuntando hacia el lado derecho cubriéndole parcialmente el ojo de dicho lado junto a dos mechones que llegan hasta la clavícula enmarcándole el fino rostro,posee hipnotizantes y deslumbrantes ojos grandes de un color grisáceo grandes y abundantes pestañas gruesas y azabaches, curvadas de forma natural, pómulos redondos y firmes, siendo adornados por un sonrojo natural,labios; carnosos y estrechos como en un eterno puchero, inyectados en sangre.

- ¿De donde vienes Christa?-pregunto Brittany - aunque no te agrademos en ese colegio pasa algo contra nosotros así que no queda otra que apoyarnos

-Soy Alemana, no me interesa lo que planeen yo no pienso dejarme -dijo la chica con molestia

-Nadie ha dicho que se dejara solo que no sabemos que tal son sus bienvenidas-dijo Roció

-En mi segundo colegio la bonita del colegio tomaron mis cosas y las regaron en el patio así que busque una rana y se la tire en la cara -dijo Charlie sería recordando eso-tenía como cuatro años pero en fin los profesores me regañaron

-Gran historia la tuya-dijo Shizen, los 6 entraban a Teikoku, Shizen se fue a reunir con los de tercero a terminar sus trabajos, Eliot y Roció se fueron a la cafetería a buscar algo de tomar, quedaron solo Christa, Charlie y Brittany, que se dirigían a su secciones.

-Pero valla si el grupo se ha dispersado-dijo un chico interponiendo se en el camino de ellas.

-¿Que quieren?-dijo con molestia Charlie

-Ustedes desearan no haber venido nunca, rogaran por regresar-dijo un chico apareciendo detrás de ellas

-¿Quien dijo que queremos estar aquí?-dijo enojada Christa

-Entonces lárguense de aquí -se escucho la voz de otro chico detrás de ellas

-Y si no ¿Que?-dijo Charlie desafiante

Los dos chicos detrás de ellas, le arrebataron a Brittany la mochila, y tiraron todas sus cosas, la chica los miraba entre sorprendida y muy enojada, en verdad las tres se miraban molestas.

-Si no lo hacen esto solo esta comenzando-chicas dijo uno de ellos

-Bienvenidas chicas-dijo el otro

-Que así reciben a todo el mundo?-dijo molesta charlie mirando a brittany que se miraba muy pero muy molesta

-Tu cállate que eres la próxima-dijo el ultimo para irse con su compañero

Dos chicos, uno de cabello color Cyan y otro de color marrón miraban la escena con enojo, una vez los otros se fueron se acercaron a las tres.

-Oye tranquila yo te ayudo-dijo el chico de cabello Cyan recogiendo los cuadernos que aun estaban en el piso -Toma

-Gracias-dijo aun molesta Brittany

-Estas bien-dijo el de cabello castaño mirando fijamente la chica

-Explota en 3...2...1-dijo charlie esta vez

-No, en verdad esto apenas comienza, no saben con quien se metieron-dijo molesta Brittany para después irse a su salón molesta

-se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba-Dijo Christa caminando en dirección donde se había ido la chica.

-Lo siento esos chicos son problemáticos con todos-dijo el de cabello Cyan -Mi nombre es Sakuma Jirou

-mmm, ustedes son los que estaban con el pesado ese, los que nos habían advertido-dijo Charlie

-Charlie-dijo Roció llegando junto a Eliot -y las chicas?

-Brittany muy enojada y Christa ni la mas mínima idea -dijo Charlie mas calmada

-¿Que paso?-dijo Eliot

-Recuerdan la advertencia, vinieron unos y le arrebataron las cosas a Brittany, si no nos largamos las cosas comenzarán a empeorar -dijo Charlie

-¿Que?-dijo Roció sorprendida

-Pues no que miedo-comento Eliot-pero con lo poco que he visto de Brittany, tal vez a ellos les valla peor

-Bueno en fin, la guerra esta declarada así que tengan cuidado-dijo Charlie- y pues ellos nos ayudaron-señalando a los chicos

-Sakuma Jirou-se presento el chico de nuevo

-Genda Koujirou -dijo el castaño

-Mucho gusto chicos, Roció Darkbloom y el es Eliot Woltiwa-dijo la de cabellos castaños

-Ustedes están en mi clase son del intercambió ¿No?-dijo Genda tranquilo

-Así es, venimos de Italia-dijo Eliot esta vez

-Bueno y yo soy Charli Kaina, también del intercambio, y estoy con el pesado de su amigo y la chica que seguro se vengará cuando se calme-dijo la de ojos grises

-Tienes mucha confianza en eso-dijo Sakuma esta vez -¿Tienen bastante de conocerse?

-La verdad no es como si la conociera, venimos de diferentes zonas de intercambio-contesto charli sonriente -pero apuesto que lo hará y yo estaré ahí para ayudar

-Sera mejor entrar ya, si no se nos hará tarde-dijo Roció

Christa se dirigía a su sección, por la que pasaba escucho un ruido de inmediato supo quien estaba ahí al mirar el numero de la sección su teoría era cierta

-Creo que eran de la sección C-dijo para si misma Christa, se acerco y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, pude ver a la pelirroja molesta -Lo dejarás así

La chica ahí dentro volteo a verla algo sorprendida-Claro que no esta me las van a pagar-dijo con enojo

-Ellos comenzaron la guerra no-dijo la chica de cabello negro-no me decepciones tan pronto

-Y tu porque tan interesada-dijo de mala gana Brittany

-Cualquiera de nosotros puede seguir, hay que poner los en su lugar-dijo Christa-si quieres ayuda me avisas -antes de irse Christa

-Christa, espera-dijo Brittany, la chica regreso a la puerta y la miro fijamente-ya se que hacer, pero debes ayudarme

Christa entro a la sección y ambas chicas estaban frente a frente planeando lo que harían, antes de que llegará gente y les arruinarán todo.

* * *

><p>En Raimond<p>

Se encontraban reunidos cinco chicos, en uno de los primeros espacios que encontraron para descansar cinco chicos, exactamente los que habían sido transferido no hace mucho.

-¿De donde vienen chicos?-pregunto Alfred a sus nuevos compañeros

-Somos de Austria, yo soy Sayori D'Angelo y el es mi hermano Daniel-dijo la chica, ella es de estatuta baja, cabello azul marino ondulado hasta la barbilla y flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo. Con ojos grandes color gris y piel blanca sonrosada que hacen que su rostro se vea infantil.

-Valla entonces ahora si ya estamos todos en el primer grupo-dijo esta vez Kote

-Pero vinieron mas-dijo esta vez Daniel un chico alto, de piel blanca y físico delgado pero atlético. Su cabello es color negro, corto y desordenado (con algunos reflejos azul oscuro que solo se ven en el sol). Solo se parece a su hermana en los mismos ojos grises, grandes y curiosos.

-¿Como así?-dijo Elizabeth confusa

-si con nosotros quedo un rubio viene de estados unidos también transferido por el programa

-Charlie no nos dijo nada de esto-dijo esta vez Elfred- y ademas donde se metió Luka

-Luka esta con ellos es verdad lo que dicen, y creo que el los conoce-dijo Kote recordando

-Pues el dijo que vino con dos amigos mas que también fueron incluidos, su nombre era- dijo pensando Daniel

-Keats, Keith, Dylan Keith-dijo Sayori

En otro lugar se encontraban un grupo de chicos reunidos y sonrientes

-Increíble chicos nunca me los habría imaginado a ustedes aquí -dijo Luka sonriente

-Pues ya vez y estamos en el mismo grupo -dijo Ichinose animado

-valla que pequeño es el mundo -dijo esta vez Mark

-pero creí que por estados unidos solo habría una representación-dijo Luka

-Así fue al principio pero acá estamos-dijo Dylan- y a ¿Quien mandaron?

-ummm, Charli Kaina le conocen -dijo Luka todos les miraron horrorizados

-Esa desquiciada esta aquí-dijo con miedo Dylan

-No parece desquiciada-dijo Luka

-Es porque aun no ha tomado confianza,esa chica es problemática-dijo esta vez Ichinose

-Pues tiene con quien juntarse para ser problemáticas juntas-comento Luka

-Ella esta aquí?-pregunto Mark

-Si quedaron en el mismo instituto-dijo Luka

-Gracias dios por no haber quedado con ellas gracias-dijo Dylan

Los chicos siguieron platicando su recreo mientras con cierta chica de nombre Lika pudo mas la tentación y hizo lo que llevaba rato esperando.

-Oye Haruna acompáñame-dijo Lika jalando a su amiga y esta a Fuyuka

-Fuyuka, no me deje ir sola con ella-dijo Haruna, las tres chicas caminaban a donde quien sabe Rika las llevaba en el camino toparon con Hiroto, Goenji y Kazemaru y por Haruna y Fuyuka el ultimo se tubo que unir a ellas, al ver a donde se dirigían los tres estaban boquiabiertos

-Tenia-Fuyuka

-Que ser-Kazemaru

-Lika-Termino Haruna

-Hola chicos, mi nombre es Lika Urabe-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto Lika, soy Kote Tamiko- se presento sonriendo Kote

-Mucho gusto también Kote-dijo la chica- ellos son mis amigos, ella es Fuyuka Kudou

-Un gusto chicos-dijo la chica

-Yo soy Haruna-dijo la peliazul que desde que llegaron, cierto chico no dejaba de verla fijamente

-Yo soy Kazemaru, un placer- al presentarse su mirada se encontró con la de Elizabeth haciendo que se sonrojara levemente y desviará la mirada

-Daniel y Sayori Dángelo-se presento Daniel y a la vez señalo a su hermana

-Ustedes son los que vienen de austria - dijo Kazemaru ambos asintieron

-Nosotros somos Alfred y Elizabeth Dubois- señalando a la rubia

-Ustedes son franceses-dijo Lika

-Así es veo que saben de nosotros por acá-dijo Elizabeth riendo

-Los alumnos de intercambio tienden a ser la platica siempre-dijo Haruna

-Oh ya veo-dijo esta vez Sayori

* * *

><p>En Teikoku, ya era el recreo también y tres chicas salían de la sección C, caminaban por el largo pasillo en busca de una de las secciones del lugar<p>

-ya saben que hacer ¿no?-dijo Christa ambas asintieron

-La reconocerás- dijo Charlie a Brittany, las tres entraron a la sección que estaba delante de ellas hace momentos, ahí se encontraron a un chico de rastas y a Fudou

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo molesto Fudou

-Esto no es contigo así que cállate-dijo con seriedad Brittany -es esa-dijo al ver la mochila-Charlie segunda fila de penúltimo- mientras ella se dirigió a la tercera silla de la cuarta Hilera, ambas tomaron los bolsos que estaban ahí

-Oigan eso no es de ustedes-dijo Kidou con seriedad

-Este problema tampoco es tuyo-dijo Christa

las tres chicas salieron del lugar con los bolsos en manos y se dirigieron a buscar a ciertas personas, pasaban frente a la baranda cuando Brittany se detuvo

-Ahí están- dijo Brittany acercando se a la baranda, las otras dos imitaron la acción - Hey idiota-grito Brittany llamando la atención de todos abajo pero tres chicos si sabían que era a ellos

-Te parece conocida-dijo Charlie poniendo el bolso a la altura de la baranda visible a todos-

-Jimon que ese no es el tuyo-dijo uno de sus compañeros

-Deja eso ahí estupida-dijo amenazante Jimon -suelta eso ya

-¿Quieres que lo suelte?, con mucho gusto-dijo Charlie, abriendo la mochila para después dejarla caer -Así esta bien

-Yo a ti te mato-dijo Furioso Jimon

entre los espectadores estaban Shizen, Eliot y Roció que miraban la escena sonriendo desde abajo, mientras atrás de las chicas se encontraban dos chicos sonriendo al verlas

-No se te ocurra-dijo otro de los chicos mirando a Brittany que tenía el otro bolso aun en manos

-Hacer esto-dijo mientras sacaba cada cosa en el bolso y los dejaba caer finalmente-si quieren guerra la tendrán

-entonces ya esta es la guerra- dijo Jimon furioso

-Daiki Jimon, Banjou Kazumichi y Narukami Kenya, ¿que es todo este alboroto?-se escucho la voz de un profesor que se acercaba a donde estaban ellos que al escuchar los gritos decidió ir a ver, las chicas se quitaron rápidamente de la baranda.

-Ufff, eso estuvo cerca- dijo Charlie aliviada

-y ahora se ganaron enemigos -dijo Sakuma mirando a las chicas

-¿Vieron todo eso?-pregunto riendo Charlie ambos asintieron

-Desde que comenzaron-dijo Sakuma -no diremos nada no se preocupen y dudo que alguien lo haga

-Supongo que gracias-dijo Brittany esta vez- por lo de la entrada y no decir nada

-No te preocupes, ellos comenzaron total-dijo Genda esta vez

-No todos son malos aquí tal parece-dijo Christa

-Así parece, bueno mucho gusto yo soy Brittany Thiers -se presento la pelirroja

-Christa Ackerman-se presento esta vez la de cabellera negra

-el gusto es nuestro chicas soy Sakuma y el es Genda-dijo esta vez el de cabello cyan

El resto o lo que quedaba de recreo lo pasaron por ahí, o platicando alguna que otra cosas, mientras daba la hora de regresar al bendito salón.

* * *

><p>-Hay un problema con la organización- dijo Emi-apenas han comenzados se pueden re ubicar algunos alumnos aun<p>

-Entonces lo tendremos que hacer, es desigual la cantidad en Raimon-dijo esta vez un señor

-Recubicaremos a algunos hacía Teikoku-dijo Dante- debe ser informados pronto

-encárguense de eso, analizaré la información -dijo el señor

* * *

><p><strong> y eso es todo por hoy , acá regreso daré lo ultimo que tenga que decir y me voy sin mas <strong>

**-organizo todo a como era mi antigua escuela mas o menos o en cosas así me baso **

**AVANCES: **

**-Seremos trasladados algunos-dijo Luka sorprendido **

**-eso suena bien-dijo Brittany **

**-Ustedes aun como fue que hicieron todo eso-dijo con seriedad luka recordando el asunto **

**...**

**-¿Porque entonces no pides mi traslado?-dijo Luka molesto **

**-¿que crees que fue lo que hice?-dijo Natsumi **

**-entonces si lo hiciste-dijo sorprendido el chico **

**-Natsumi, creo que sera mejor que hablen con calma en otro lugar -dijo Brittany al ver que ahí estaban algunos del intercambio **

**...**

**-Los que serán trasladados solo seran los siguientes -hablo Dante **


	5. Futuros Traslados

**Holaaa!...bueno antes que todo debo avisar algunas cosas este realmente no sera un fic tan largo como el resto, o por lo menos por ahora la idea es acabarlo con un poco mas de 16 capítulos osea que aun faltan mas, bueno ahora sin mas dejo el siguiente capitulo **

**-Inazuma eleven no me pertenece**

**-Por ahora eso es lo mas que tengo de limite en capítulos no se que pasará en los próximos por mi mente **

**-Las parejas comenzarán a partir de ahora **

**Capitulo 5 **

**El traslado a Teikoku**

* * *

><p>Era sábado por la mañana los chicos se terminaban de alistar tendrían que reunirse con los que estaban a cargo de ellos en el país, Cuando ya estaban los chicos todos reunidos comenzaron a explicar el motivo de la reunión.<p>

-Hola chicos bueno como ven el intercambio del primer grupo fue algo grande-dijo Emi

-Ayer se integraron seis nuevos y los últimos que faltaban-dijo Dante-dos de ellos de Austria, como es obvio compartirán casa, una de ella alemana que compartirá con las que solo enviaron un representante por país, y por último

-Muy bien chicos sobre eso también se integraron 3 nuevos representantes que son de Estados Unidos igual que tu Charlie-dijo la mujer sorprendiendo a casi todos

-significa que seré trasladada-pregunto Charlie, Emi asintió

-Charlie tus nuevos compañeros de casa-dijo poco después entraron 3 chicos dejando sorprendido a ciertos ahí

-Ustedes-dijo Charlie mas que sorprendida

-Si nosotros Baby-dijo sonriendo Dylan

-¿Es broma no?-dijo charlie mirando a Emi que negó- no, porque me pasa esto a mi

-muy bien chicos yo al igual que ustedes soy estudiante de intercambio pero yo hago toda mi carrera aquí-dijo Tamara- yo compartiré casa con ustedes también -dijo tamara a los americanos.

-Y para acabar esta reunión habrá algo que informar -dijo Dante -Habrá un traslado de dos estudiantes de Raimond a Teikoku

-Hay una cantidad desigual en ambos colegio y se decidió hacer esto -dijo Tamara- nombraré a los tres que están entre candidatos, Ichinose Kazuya, Mark Kruger y Luka Kozlov

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron pero el ultimo un poco mas aún, pero las cosas aun seguían.

-Ichinose-dijo Emi- ya es seguro tu traslado a Teikoku

-Creo que no hay problema ademas no es como que haya iniciado en Raimond

-Muy bien-dijo Emi- y para finalizar Mark y Luka, si trasladamos a Luka, el ya comenzó en raimond el año se vería un tanto afectado, pero a la vez se adaptaría mas rápido que Mark en Teikoku

-Te iras y dejaras que Mark quede en Raimond o te quedarás tu y el sera cambiado-dijo Dante, el chico no sabía que contestar en verdad estaba confuso

-Hagamos algo chicos ninguno de los dos se presentará el día lunes, ese día esperaremos su decisión tienen para pensarlo-dijo Emi

-Esto es todo-Termino Dante

Poco después de terminado los asuntos, Alfred, Elizabeth, Sayori y Daniel salieron del lugar decidieron salir a dar una vuelta y conocerse mejor, pero el resto se quedaron ahí dentro.

-¿Que demonios hacen aquí?-dijo seria Charlie

-Veamos intercambio, secundaría, nosotros, tu-dijo Dylan

-ya lo se pero se supone solo yo sería representante-dijo Charlie con molestia

-Pero a ultima hora cambiaron, vamos Charlie-dijo Dylan riendo- no te da gusto vernos

-Vamos ven acá charlie-dijeron Ichinose y Dylan abrazando a la chica que solo fingió molestia mientras Mark reía ante la escena, hasta que alguien cubrió los ojos del chico.

-¿Quien soy?-dijo una voz femenina, que el chico reconoció de inmediato pero lo sorprendió mucho

-Brit... Britta-pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido

-Brittany...¿como es que estas aquí', Shi...shizen tu también-dijo sonriendo Dylan después de romper el abrazo

-creo que se te adelanto-quitando las manos de Mark, Brittany

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Charlie

-claro las conocimos hace poco cuando estuvimos en su escuela-dijo Mark -es bueno verlas chicas

-Claro pero a mi no fue bueno verme ayer-dijo Luka

-Espera sabías que estaban aquí-dijo Shizen mirando molesta al chico

-Bueno yo, era sorpresa-al lado de el estaba una chica sonriendo al ver todo esa escena

-ah, por cierto ella es Kote Tamiko-dijo Luka

-Así y mi compañera de casa bueno hasta hoy supongo, ella va en Raimond-dijo Charlie- ambas compartimos por ser únicas representantes

-Mucho gusto -dijo Kote sonriendo

Todos se presentaron, para ese tiempo Eliot, Christa y Roció ya se habían ido, en verdad deberían intentar llevarse bien con esa chica que mejor que comenzar por conocerse, por su parte el resto se dirigió a casa de los Canadiense, total apenas empezaba el sábado y algo se les ocurriría hacer.

-Seremos trasladados algunos-dijo Luka a las dos chicas a sus lados

-eso suena bien-dijo Brittany sonriendo

-y ustedes, ¿Como fue que hicieron todo eso?-dijo Luka recordando cierto tema

-Oh vamos, no que lo había olvidado-dijo Charlie riendo recordando el recreo del día anterior-ademas se lo merecían

-tienen suerte de no haber sido vistas -dijo el rubio sonriendo, una vez llegaron a la casa todos se acomodaron en la sala quedaron en ver una película, cuando estaban decidiendo que ver, se escucho el timbre.

-Ve tu- dijo Shizen a Charlie

-Ve tu Dylan-dijo Charlie

-yo porque esta no es mi casa, ve tu Ichinose-dijo esta vez Dylan

-Tampoco es la mía, ve tu Mark-dijo Ichinose

-Brittany es tu casa no la mía así que ve-dijo Mark, la chica sabía que si no iba eso nunca acabaría así que con mala cara fue, al abrir se encontró una gran sorpresa

-Brittany -apenas pudo decir la chica frente a ella

-Natsumi-dijo sonriendo Brittany para luego abrazarla, a lo que la otra correspondió

-No sabía que estabas aquí-dijo separando se Natsumi

-Si nos mandaron a ambos-dijo sonriendo la pelirroja

-Britt, sobre eso ¿Esta Luka?-pregunto Natsumi, el chico había estado mirando todo apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba hacía la sala, su expresión era muy sería aunque se miraba algo confuso también. Brittany volteo a verlo y el chico se acerco a ellas.

-¿Que quieres?-dijo Groseramente Luka

-Creo que yo iré a ver como van esos antes de que se arme un alboroto-dijo Brittany a su primo- nos vemos en otra Nats

-Creo que deberíamos hablar-dijo Natsumi sin mirar al chico

-También lo creo -dijo Luka

-Lo que te dije ese día es porque yo- Natsumi en verdad no sabía como decirlo exactamente, después de pensarlo se decidió a decirlo- no quería que en Raimond supieran que te conocía de antes.

-¿Que?-dijo sorprendido el chico mirando la totalmente confuso- Espera, a ver si entendí, te molesta que alguien se enteré de eso entonces -la chica no contesto solo bajo la mirada con eso basto como respuesta

-Si tanto te molesta mi presencia ¿Porque no pides mi traslado?-dijo Luka molesto

-¿Que crees que fue lo que hice?-dijo Natsumi, que pronto se arrepintió de haber lo dicho

-Entonces si lo hiciste-dijo sorprendido el chico, después de pensarlo la miro- Debí suponerlo tu propusiste mi cambió

-Natsumi, Luka, creo que sera mejor que hablen con calma en otro lugar- dijo Brittany, ya que habían mas del intercambió en la casa y parecía que iba a pelea o tal vez simplemente parecía.

-No, esta bien, como tu lo dijiste -dirigiendo se a Natsumi- tu no me conoces ni yo a ti, y por favor no vengas a esta casa mas

-Luka, esper-pero no pudo terminar el chico la miro con indiferencia y dio media vuelta para volver con el resto del grupo.

-Yo hablaré con el-dijo Brittany, Natsumi solo asintió

-Nos vemos en otra Britt -dijo la chica .

* * *

><p>Por su parte Sayori, Daniel, Alfred y Elizabeth habían tenido un día bastante loco, habían andado por todos lados, y se habían encontrado con Lika, Haruna y Kazemaru.<p>

-Entonces ¿tiene un hermano Haruna?-dijo bastante interesado Alfred en la chica y es que por mas que Lika tratara de que la viera, cada vez que mencionaba algo de Haruna tenia la atención del chico

-Así es el esta en Teikoku-dijo la chica un poco triste-pero nos vemos muy seguido

-Oh, ya veo te comprendo fue triste el tiempo que estuve lejos de mi hermana-dijo el chico

-Estuvieron ¿separados'-pregunto esta vez Kazemaru

-Si yo estudie en Estados Unidos y nos llegamos a ver muy poco cuando los rumores del intercambio comenzaron decidí volver porque si ambos lo conseguíamos pasaríamos mas tiempos juntos-explico Alfred sonriendo

-Y lo logramos-dijo con una sonrisa la rubia, de la cual Kazemaru no pudo quedar embobado

Lika comenzaba a cansarse se esforzaba y por mas que trataba seguía ganando le Haruna aunque la peliazul no se diera cuenta de eso, poco después llego su oportunidad cuando la chica pareció reconocer a alguien y se fue a buscar a esa persona. Pero tampoco tuvo mucho a su favor .

-Natsumi-grito Haruna llamando la atención de la chica que por fin logro alcanzar

-Ah lo siento estaba distraída-se disculpo Natsumi

Las chicas se quedaron un buen rato platicando, hasta ahora la que se miraba muy sorprendida era Haruna de lo que le contaba su amiga.

-Espera, ¿porque hacer eso?-dijo confusa Haruna- Dejaras que se valla tan fácil, si acepta el cambió a Teikoku no lo volverás a ver mas porque después de lo que paso no creo que piense quedarse en Raimond mas

-Yo si, querrá demostrar que le importo muy poco-dijo Natsumi algo insegura de sus palabras

-No lo creo Natsumi pero si se va, sera para siempre no habrá mas oportunidad de recuperar a tu amigo-dijo Haruna

-Mejor cambiemos de tema y dime que pasa con ese chico Alfred-dijo Natsumi sonriendo y haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara

-Yo, pues , nada, solo es un ¿Amigo?-dijo Haruna

-Aja, y también te gusta-dijo Natsumi

-Y también le gusta a Lika-dijo Haruna sorprendiendo a Natsumi

-Osea que si te gusta-haciendo que la chica se sonrojara aun mas

-Tal vez un poco, peor aun así Lika esta interesada en el -dijo Haruna decepcionada

-por lo que parece el no en ella, así que ¿cual es el problema?-dijo Natsumi- yo diría que esta interesado en ti

-No digas tonterías Natsumi, sera mejor irnos ya -mas roja si es que es posible Haruna

* * *

><p>- vamos esto no da miedo-decía Dylan molesto por la película que habían escogido<p>

-Exijo algo mejor-dijo esta vez Charlie apoyando a Dylan

-Boooh, que la cambien, cambien la-dijo Dylan

-NO sirve, no da miedo, cambien la -charlie

-ya esta bien cambien la o estos dos no dejarán de molestar-dijo Mark

-Ustedes decidan ahora-dijo Brittany

-Mala idea-dijo Ichinose al imaginar que clase de película pedirían esos dos

-Oye Mark-dijo Luka llamando la atención del chico

-Si ¿que pasa Luka?-dijo el cabellos dorados

-Quédate en Raimond, yo me pasaré a Teikoku-dijo Luka

-Estas seguro Luka-dijo Mark, Luka asintió- no pienses cuando estés molesto, piensa lo mejor luego decides

-Vale-dijo algo serio el chico

* * *

><p><strong> y bueno eso es todo por hoy, un poco ¿<strong>**dramático?...bueno no lo se, sin mas creo que diré preguntas y avances...**

**Preguntas!... solo tres **

**-¿Les ha gustado?**

**-¿Que pasará?**

**-¿Debe luka irse a Teikoku o seguir en Raimond?**

**Avances!**

**-Los que se trasladarán a Teikoku son- dijo Dante **

**...**

**-Chicas que dicen se unen-pregunto Sakuma **

**-Claro porque no te molesta si llevamos unos amigos- pregunto Charlie **

**-no claro que no-dijo Sakuma-son del intercambio ¿no?**

**...**

**-¿Te cambiaras?-pregunto natsumi, Luka la miro fijamente **


End file.
